


Predestination

by vosien



Series: We see the Red Thread [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Creek, M/M, Mafia AU, Parallel Universes, Phone Destroyer AU, Private All Girl Catholic School AU, Religious Conflict, Space Opera, Stick of Truth AU, Unreliable Narrator, mention of rape, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien
Summary: "We may be lovers now, but in the next life, we're not." And it's not fair.





	Predestination

**Author's Note:**

> Not required to read Effervescence, can be read as a stand alone fiction.

There was something on Tweek’s mind, and Craig can feel it.

It was a Sunday afternoon in the Tucker’s household, as the famous homosexual couple of South Park found themselves in the comfort on Craig’s bed. Tweek was laying down on the bed, using Craig’s right tight as a pillow. While the older male’s tan fingertips played with his boyfriend’s golden curls, with his back pressed against the wall.

There was always something on Tweek’s mind, and most of the time Craig would allow his significant other to plague his thoughts. Until it became too much and queue one’s affectionate and solicitous role, and the rest is history. Today however, Tweek was in particularly somber mood. Neither a visible tick, nor a sound has yet to slip through the blond haired lips, and if Craig was to be honest, he was getting bored.

Why yes, the raven haired male would much prefer the tranquil lifestyle. As one would rather go about his day through a series of mundane task than be forced onto a plane to Peru. In which turned out to be a rendezvous as one would claim Craig was the supposed chosen one, and destined to save the world from the feared guinea-saurus rex. All because a group of tragic youths wanted to make that sweet, sweet extra cash.

However the last time Craig checked, he’s still a child - still ten years old - and both out of boredom and his need for attention from his lover, it wasn’t long until the noirette felt the urge to shove Tweek’s shoulder, pulling the younger male out of his loose trace.

“Mn?” Tweek blinked, his attention now hovers towards his boyfriend.

“What’s on your mind babe?” Craig asked. His monotone voice lance with little regards, but both knew that wasn’t the case.

Tweek fell quiet for a moment, until his his lips parted and words began to tumble out. “Don’t  _laughatme_ , but -  _ngh_  - I was wondering, what if the asian girls  _neverdrewthoseyaoiartworks_  of us. Do you think we will never-” He halted, and then lowered his voice, just barely above a whisper. “… Do you think there would never be ‘us’ in the first place?”

Craig was silent at first. His fingers no longer on Tweek’s hair. “What brought up the topic?”

“Y’know, thoughts.” Tweek answered while rolling his eyes. “Answer the question -  _ngh_  - Craig.”

“To be honest-” The other male started, followed by a sigh, well aware the following answer may bring unwanted thoughts, but complied with his boyfriend wishes nevertheless. “-no.”

He felt the younger male stalled for a moment, as his sea green eyes cast downwards.

“We weren’t even close to begin with, if anything we were forced together before we became a legitimate couple.” Craig continued, his voice blunt but wield honesty.

“I figured.” Tweek muttered under his breath, and turned his head and pressed against the older male’s abdomen.

Craig however wasn’t done.

“But, as stupid as it sounds, we’ll find out in due time. Or at least I would at first. Due to Clyde’s and Jimmy’s outgoing nature, they would invite you more frequently into our gang’s after school activities. Overtime I’ll notice you’re not too bad to hang out, before realising I’m gay for you and probably in too deep to say ‘no homo’ to you.” Tweek giggle against his stomach, sending vibrations across his body, before other male turned his head over once again.

This time, his orbs clash against his lover’s and lingers. “You make it sound like we’re meant to be.”

“Well, you are probably one of the few things I care about.” Craig counted back with a shrugs and Tweek mouthed ‘idiot’ under his breath before falling into a form of comfortable silences. Pop music can be heard from the next room over, most likely from Tricia’s playlist, but the sound was muffled upon entering Craig’s bedroom.

“Do you believe in destiny?” Tweek questioned, clearly unbothered by the sound.

“No.” Craig promptly replied back, followed by. “But I do believe in us.”

“What do you -  _gah_  - mean?”

“I believe regardless of if we are strangers in another life, swore enemies in a different universe, or if neither of us are human - we’ll find a way to make it work. Somehow one way or another, we will find one another and hopefully fall for one another.”

“Someone’s -  _ngh_  -  _beingreallysappy_  today.” The blond haired mocked, and this time it was Craig’s turn to laugh.

“You’re right, I am.”

“Not sure if I would want to date an alien version of you though.” Tweek noted.

The older male seem more than pleased with the idea, “I’ll go out with an alien version of you. It’ll be hot,”

“CRAIG!” Tweek exclaimed and playfully punched his boyfriend on his shoulder.

Craig only to howl oneself in laughter before Tweek finally joined in. Eventually their chortle subsided and Tweek lifted his body to sit in front his boyfriend, while Craig shifted a little to make themselves both comfortable. Their faces merely inches apart, one’s sea green haze clash against another’s hazel orbs.

“I love you Craig.”

“I love you too babe.”

Fingers clasp against one another, as Craig pulls Tweek into a kiss. And for a moment both felt a tug as a single piece of a red thread connecting the two by their fifth digits.

 

* * *

 

"It sounds stupid, but regardless of fate both Tweek and Craig will always find one another."

"That does sound stupid."

"I know, but it's true, they're what the westen culture would claim as soulmates, to part them will shift the balance before them and everyone around them."

"Is it possible to cut the thread?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why?"

"Maybe another time, in another world."

"Not even a hint?"

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out. But I cannot give you the answers you seek for as of right now."

"Alright, till we meet again in another time, in another world."

"I'll look forward to our next visit,  _angel of death_."

 

* * *

 

“This will do.” Raven locks brushed aside by gloved fingertips, as decorous hands placed the the LSD down in flavours of her lovers convulsive digitals. Slowly - but surely - their slender fingers intertwined with another, heeding one’s hawk like orbs to bores on another’s sea green hues.

“Are you sure Creda? We still have - ngh - time.” The suppose lover asked, her tone in hush whispers, despite being the sole students in the classroom.

“It’s fine Twila.” The taller student name Creda replied, her usual deadpan voice rendered into muted tones, loud enough for the other person to hear. “You were becoming restless anyways.”

Twila almost frowned. Almost. Yet instead took paused. and allow a sigh to seep out when she felt a pair of lips brush against her temples. “How many more pictures do you need?”

“Another 52 million before I’m satisfied.”

“Creda!?”

“You’re right, that’s not enough, maybe add another 48 million more.”

This earned a playful punch from the blonde, and a smirk from the noirette, whom began to pack the digital camera away. Their project long forgotten in favor of their sheer presences along, where Creda took a seat on the teacher’s table, and Twile sat on top of her lap. Adjusting the length of her skirt while doing so, to comfortably sit on her lover’s lap.

Ankle length skirts and folded black socks are the school rules. If the skirt was any higher and the teachers would ask you to pull your skirt down, if nagged for a second time and you would asked to see the headmaster. Neither Twila and Creda had a problem with the length of their skirts, but like their inability to stay in the background, their uniform was the least of their problems.

More so, it was their sexuality, or at the very least, them in general.

Everyone knows. Or at least those who acknowledge them, is aware of their relationship.

The way Creda phlegmatic gaze would linger a second or two more on a certain blonde haired. A lingering touch, followed by whispers, touched on another's ears. Especially the nicknames that followed; Twilight, Twilly and even Tweek - much to the name owner’s dismay.

Although to be fair, neither were good at keeping their relationship a secret in the first place.

Creda is vacuous dimwitted when she’s in love, so much so, she’s becomes that person who’s inability to focus on reality and the love of her begins to blur. A hand on Twila’s shoulder when they greet, the way one’s slender’s fingers brush along her lover’s locks, or how they would constantly hold hands with one another - Creda being the one to initiate it, a fair amount of times.

She’s in love.

Stupidly in love. Clyda and Tokka would openly note, while Jimena jested about.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way, as freshly cutted finger nails dragged their way up Twila’s exposed legs. A hick breath could be heard from the blonde, face bloomed red, but her sea green eyes rest on Creda’s hand. “I hate it when you do this, out in the public.” Twila voiced out her concerned.

“We’re alone.” Creda replied almost instantly, her tone reminds flat and tilt her head to her side. “And you’re so beautiful.”

To a random student, Twila was a mess. And not the hot kind either. Her wild blond hair was rigid, cumbersome and had more split ends and double y’s forming with each and every strand. On normal days, the untamed mane would be parted into twin tails to gain some control, others days, Twila would groan in defeat and allow her hair to roam free. Visible dark circles and sunken eyeballs took center stage however, her gaze often greet another with trepidation and apprehensive phrases, only to be ignored and the conversation would heed elsewhere. Then there was a jerk like movements, trembling shoulders, and shuttering voices. A normality within the school grounds, but a concern to those who stood too close.

Few, not all, but very few have asked - beside from Creda’s sexuality - but why Twila out of all people? To those who dare question the raven haired student, was met by a flip of a finger, and a wordless answer. If Clyda was added into the mix, expect sirens to play in the background, followed by a “You’ve been owned mate!” and added “Ohhhhhhhhhs.”

Even so, Creda is aware of her flaws, but paid little attention to them. In fact, if anyone else asked what the noriette saw in Twila. The answer will go as followed, her flawless skin - beside the self infliction of harm, and peeled skin - there was very little to fault, the way her eyes shift colour depending on the time of day. The day reveals the summer glow, while the evening displays the universe and all the stars roams in a pair of eyes. Not to mention how her hair shines bright, brighter than any blonde haired that lingers in the school hallways, and for an all female school, there was in fact a fair amount of blondes.

However, Creda only had eyes for one blonde haired, and only one.

Two digits carefully slipped under Twila's underwear, pink lips latched onto her neck, lancing a breathless moan from Twila's parted lips.

"I need you, Creda." 

The raven haired student didn't need to told twice, as she began to unbutton their tops, her chullo hat tossed aside, before needy lips came clashing down once again. 

 

* * *

 

 "Where are you?" 

"I uh- may have fucked myself over, and now I'm probably somewhere between Finland or Iceland..." 

"That doesn't make any fucken sense? Finland and Iceland are two different countries?!" 

"Look, I'm not familiar with the nordic language, but- I don't know how I got here, but I can't get back." 

"Why not? You've died a million times, and come back alive-"

"I know, but this is different, I'm aware of my environment- look, you need to trust me, just need someone to the north and I promise all will be normal." 

"I'm cutting off a leg and an arm for you here..." A pause. "Fine I'll send Twe-" 

"No, not him, he needs to be stationed where he is now." 

"What? Why?" 

"I know he's needed here, just send  _the mistress in red_  instead." 

"Fine, but you owe me." 

"Of course,  _boss_." 

 

* * *

 

"Make him talk." A snarl echo in the hallway, as Tweek; the Barbarian was thrust into the dungeon, with nothing more than a single weapon at hand; a crafted knife, and his mere presences alone. 

Everyone knew.

Well, at the very least the Wizard King, Princess Kenny and Token is aware of their affairs. After all, the Wizard King wouldn't just bring anyone to their torture chambers. In fact, Tweek was sure they could have brought Token instead - solely as a voice of reason, but also a friend during these in times of despair. Although at this point in time, they were running on a fairly tight schedule, and Tweek happen to be their suppose last resort. However was this truly a good idea? The barbarian swallowed, as he entered the dim lit room, and cast his sea green eyes on the prisoner before him. 

The said prisoner was on his knees, arms tidied behind his back, and eyes on the floor. He hasn't dared to look up, even when the visitor crouched down, and placed a hand on his hand to brushed his fringe back. 

"Oh Craig, what have they done to you..." Words came forth, but nothing more than a mere whisper as Tweek continued to toy with his hair. 

Craig didn't replied back, and Tweek took this moment to adsorbed his appearances.

As expected, the Wizard King tormented his lover for answers, with little avail. From his bruised lips, and several burned on his right arm. Yet nothing broken - thankfully - he wasn't sure if he was willing to continue, and beat up the King himself - allied or not. His hand traveled, from his hair line, to the right side of his face, and down the supposed burnt arm and gave it a squeeze. Like stone, the thief neither reacted, nor didn't flinch, earning the blond haired narrowed his sights. 

"I've missed you." Tweek spoke once again, as he took out the knife between both. The blade was recently sharpen as it blinded the barbarian for a moment. "They say you now work for the dark lord Clyde, and I told them it's not true. You wouldn't betray them, especially me." Craig continued to be silent, Tweek however continued. 

"I'm sorry Craig, but-" Finally a hicked, followed by a gag escape Craig's lips when he felt a silver blade pierced through his lower abdomen. Finally he cast his slight on Tweek, whom's eyes was beyond unreadable, as he parted his lips once more. "-we're on a schedule, and I really need to speak with the real Craig, not an impostor." With that being said, he dragged the knife across the stomach.

Deeper.

Harder.

An agonizing scream echoed across chambers, as the sight of crimson overflowed one's vision, coating both the barbarian and the thief in one's fluid. Once the pain came to an end, Tweek pressed a hand against the impostor's shoulder to remove the blade, and pushed the lifeless body aside.

"I know you're still here." Tweek announced, as the familiar sense of iron and fresh blood hurled him front, licking his bottom lips as given moisture. "Cartman's magic renders it impossible for those to leave his chambers." 

A moment of silences hang in the air, even the barbarian gave pause, and closed his eyes. A split second later, Tweek flashed his eyes open, and threw the knife across the room, enforcing a shadowed figure to leap out of range and come forth, a smirk in a cleared sight.

"You're getting better babe." The figure spoke, tentative steps were taken to ensure some form closure, but maintain distances at the same time. Tweek stared at the figure, gaze narrowed but didn't dare to take a step forward, but rather stood his ground and allowed his words to heed his following action.

"God, I hate you so much right now."

"I'm pretty sure more than half of the Zaron too."

"So it's true huh? You, working with  _him_ , out of all people?"

A nod, but he spoke no more, words rendered useless among what is deem true, and Tweek released a whined.

"Just... tell me why?"

Another pause, and Craig sighed.

"I can't."

A fist collided on his jaw a moment too soon, following by mindless screeching, jagged nails skin deep on his arm, and non coherent words tumbled out of the barbarian's lips.

Then everything fade to black.

 

* * *

 

"My Queen."

"What is it my subject?"

"We have detected a signal of an unknown ship coming over, the body readings states there are at least four people in the ship. What shall I do?"

"So they're here. Let them in, we need another subject for my experiment..."

"Who shall it be?"

The Queen eyed all figures in the space ship, a twitchy blond haired, who covered oneself in white powder. A raven haired boy in a chullo hair. Another raven boy, but without a hat, and-

"Take the brunet, they shall work wonders."

"As you wish, my  _Queen_."

 

* * *

 

The stripper latched himself onto the consigliere the moment the pair was out of sight, and into the back rooms. Both ensured the door was locked, before needy hands and blurred sights slammed the two into submission. Craig’s clamped lips clash against the stripper, in which the other allowed a split second flat. Followed by the sound of one’s muffled moans as parted lips allowed jagged breaths to escape between the middle aged adults. Their hips straddled against one another, and like second nature began to roll their hips against one another.

“Craig” Tweek’s voice barely above a whisper, but nevertheless was the first to break the venereal groans and eclectic breaths. Urbane but jittery fingers took hold of the other male's cheeks, forcing the raven haired male to face him with half lid eyes, before coming in for another kiss. The last one, just as needy as the others.

They had to be quick.

Or so his anxiety spoke, taunting the blond haired to part ways and gasp. His head tilted back to gaze at the clock above them, as both males ungraceful began to undress themselves on the couch.

They have more than enough time for a quickie, maybe a blow job if one round wasn’t enough.

“I’m topping or you?” Craig asked, before he latched his mouth against Tweek’s neck, and draws his tongue down, earning a shiver from the shorter male. He always asked, never one to take control, much to Tweek’s dismay.

“You.” Tweek finally answered, as desperate hands made way to unbuckle his belt. “You have lube and a condom?”

Craig paused, any form of movement sedated oneself to a grinding halt, before the raven haired males admits, “Nearly out of lube, but I have the condoms that Clyde gave me a week ago.“

The blond haired male rose an eyebrow, the belt now removed and Craig proceed to remove his jeans. “Don’t ask, long story.”

And Tweek agreed to keep his inquisitive nature on a down low, returning to the topic at hand. “I need it, just-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Craig silenced him, before adding, “You horny son of a bitch.”

The stripper rolled his eyes, but felt his dick painfully twitched as the consigliere gave him a peck on his lips before tearing off the foil. “Buckle up.”

Condom on, and a generous amount of lube both in the ass and another's penis later, Craig thrust himself in.

"Oh fuck!" Tweek tilted his head back when a wave of pleasure pulse through, send the receiver's mind into overdrive. He felt another's balls flushed against his cheeks, the stretch almost unbearable, but fuck - it felt so good. Craig couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes out of sheer pleasure. It's been far too long. He miss this, he miss having sex with a beautiful person such as Tweek. Hazel eyes cast their sights onto the sex driven person below him. His golden hair, damped, even sex mused, and beads of sweat roll down his chest. Craig wants him to scream his name, dig his blunt nails on his back, or better yet - destroy his ass all together. The thoughts themselves was enough to tip him over, but kept himself sedated, just for Tweek's sake. 

“I - fuck.” Craig choked, and was meant with eager groans. "You're tight-" 

"-Don't stop!" Tweek demanded, rolling his hips, before he pushed his back back and flush himself deeper. 

Craig simply grunted and allow himself to pick up the pace, callous hands on the blond hair's shoulder, as he latch his tongue onto his neck. He would withdraw his penis halfway, before slamming deep inside once again, going harder as every minute passed. 

Slender fingers lace across Craig's neck, bring both males into a sloppy, yet desperate kiss. From there Craig would pick up the pace once more. Faster, harder, hips circled, even brought his hand down and onto Tweek's neglected penis, as he began to pump the male organ with purpose - and Tweek was in cloud nine. Any form of coherent sentences were rendered impossible to form, as Tweek could only moan louder, eye squeezed shut.

He was close. 

"Crai- I!"

"Come for me Tweek. Don't hold back." Craig's words hiss through the stripper's ears, and within a split second later, Tweek felt his mind go blank as he came. 

"Craig, fuck! Oh fuck, fuck- fuck!" Tweek moaned loudly once more, when he spilled his seed across his chest, even coating the consigliere's digits. A few more thrust, Craig followed, with a stiff groan. 

Heavy breathing would fill the room, as Craig would press his body against the younger male with a grunt. "So about sleeping with the enemy?" 

"Another day, not now." The raven haired male replied back, but couldn't stop a smirk forming. 

 

* * *

 

"I'm not gay!" 

"I didn't say you were gay! We just need to know what is true or not, were you truly dating him? Were you just-"

"For fuck sake! Listen to me, I'm not gay, I'm not dating anyone, and for fucken sakes I don't like men, I dig chicks!"

 

* * *

 

For as long as Craig remember, all he ever wanted to do was build a rocket and fly to outta space. Where the stars are within reach, where he's alone with his thought, where he can run away from this hellhole. Now that his very wish has come true, he takes it all back. 

"Clyde...."

No answer.

"Clyde... hey, wake up, Clyde... wake up."

No movement, no answer, and Craig felt himself at his wit end. As he began to shake the lifeless body, tears steaming down his face, mouth open once again with a roar.

"Clyde, hey! Wake up! This isn't funny! We're on a mission remember!"

Again, no answer.

"Craig... I think he's-"

A second voice enter the room, lanced with concern and grief, but between the two, the latter one stood stronger for his friend.

"NO HE'S NOT DEAD, CLYDE MOTHERFUCKEN DONOVAN CAN'T BE DEAD-" His sentence came to a grinding halt, words become impossible to form at that very moment, as his vision blurred and a shift of balance shift from within. He began to hyperventilate, callous hands tighten his grip on Clyde, and pressed his head against his. "He's not dead... he's not- he's-"

"He's gone Craig, you need to--"

Craig dropped the lifeless body in favor of someone else, or better; the person who called the shoots. Slamming the blond haired against the wall, before the other male flush his chest against another. A feral growl deep in his throat, as his nasally voice take heed. "And I'm expected to listen to a fucken war boy, in which may I remind you - NEARLY TIRED TO DESTROY THE FUCKEN SHIP!" 

The suppose war boy simply twitched, his head cocked to the left, but spoke no more, allowing the other male to vent further. "I lost Kevin to God know where, Clyde's now dead, and it's all your fucken fault Tweek!" 

An uncomfortable silences hang in the air, the moment Craig's lips form in a straight line, his hand never released from the twitchy being. 

Finally, Tweek spoke, "Are you done - nrgh - yet?" 

"No." 

"Okay." 

They stood in silences for a few more minutes, neither move, as neither dared to even make eye contact. 

"... I can't risk losing you too." 

Tweek grew stiff, his breathing came to a hitch, slowly - but surely - making eye contact with the raven haired marine. Sea green eyes clash against one's hawk like eyes. 

"I know." 

 

* * *

  

"Any word?"

"They're not letting anyone in or out of the country. Plus the  _ambassador_  is stuck in the airport." 

"But she works for the UN, they have to let her out of the airport at least?"

"They don't give two fucks at the moment, the country is in danger, and our people are stuck there."

"Then, they will have no choice but to fight."

 

* * *

 

"You connected with him didn't you." Wendy stated the obvious, as she step her foot on the ground, arms folded. Craig on the other hand, almost wince at her portentous tone, when she heed her attention towards the youth pastor. 

"Don't act like a saint in front of me." Craig counters back, "You may be an angel, but everyone knows you've been sleeping with Satan before I was even born."

"He was my husband-  _once_." Wendy quickly added, her face bloom a single shade darker, however unfazed. "And he's part Satan."

"Still." Craig reassured, but spoke no more, as he put his scarf and coat aside. The winter chills has yet to seep into the holy chapel, and for a moment there, the young pastor couldn't help but scoff at the situation at hand. Oh the irony, where even the most holy man - like himself - is now both corrupt and ill defined. He knew, this church is no longer a place where believers could simply waltz in and call the church a safe haven. Or maybe it has long descended into the depths of unholiness the moment he accepted Wendy as his personal angel. Or maybe Butters, is the sole reason? 

He didn't allow himself to ponder, especially when Wendy's voice out a question.

"You'll be seeing him again? Won't you?"

Craig took a moment, his thoughts stilled, before he sighed and took a sit on the front pews. Wendy followed suit. 

"I want too, since I  _do_  like him." 

"Oh gosh." 

"I know." 

"No, no, I mean. I owe Kevin." Wendy whined, and pinched the bridge of her nose. A habit she picked up from her late husband. While Craig frowned. 

"What?"

"I-It's a long story-"

"I have time."

The angel rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'm sorry, but not now, I promise I'll explain everything when Kevin and Esther are ready to make their presences known." 

Craig narrowed his sights, but didn't pushed the topic further. After all, he knew for a long time that Wendy is an angel with many secrets. Too many, in fact. It also doesn't help that her current dilemma wasn't going to change anytime soon - and true to his words - the raven haired angel continued to stand guard, until Craig brought both hands up and utter a single word. 

"Fine." 

All of a sudden, the doors of the church slammed open, in which prompted the attention of the noirettes towards the main entrances. A shadowed like figure entered the church, and Craig felt the urge to tuck his fingers inside his jacket and take out his cross and bible, until a familiar voice said the following words.

"We had the most intense sex session last night, and I come into church with you ready to take out a bible and a cross. I must confess - I'm hurt." 

Craig heard Wendy groaned next to him, followed by a, "Kyle is going to fucken kill me."

"What do you want Tweek?" Craig asked, as he walked out of the pews to meet the demon halfway. "This is a holy place, your kind is not welcomed, even if we've sinned." 

Tweek simply licked his lips, and tilted his head on the side. " _Sinned_ , okay, I can get with that." A laugh seep from his devious lips, and Craig felt his hawk like eyes gazed on his lips a second too long. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner sometimes? Mn, maybe the Italian restaurant? At seven?" 

"Just dinner?" 

"Of course, sex included-" The demon took pause, as he took another step closer and placed his lips on the shell of the pastor's ear. "- maybe we can reenact that rape fantasy that has plagued your mind? Y'know?" 

Craig pushed the demon aside, his face readily flushed. "Leave!" 

"See you at seven then." With that being said, Tweek left with a -  _poof_. A trail of smoke remains in his place, along with a bewildered angel, and a red faced youth pastor. 

"I think I understand how Stan feels wanting to vomit." Wendy muttered under her breath, making a dash towards the back room.

"Your husband is the fucken Devil!" Craig angrily protested. 

"At least rape fantasies was not part of the fucken deal!" 

 

* * *

  

"I feel scared! I feel alone!"

"Well that must be horrible to feel that way. It must be hard for you to even think!"

"It is! It's terrible!"

"I bet it's terrible! What else are you feeling?"

"Like, like I have no control over my life. Like I'm just a pawn in a big game."

"Oh, that's a terrifying thought. You must feel trapped."

"Yeah, like trapped, but like, completely unable to even move."

"Jesus, it's like there's no solution to any of this! What are you gonna do? What can you do?"

"I don't know, it's... it's like... maybe, maybe I have to find a way ti feel a little in charge of me again."

"That sounds so insurmountable though. How would you even start?"

"I don't know, but I I've gotta do something about this. There's gotta be a way I can..."

A pause, followed by a smile.

"Thank you,  _Craig_."

 

* * *

 

 

"Get off me!" 

"No!" Craig tighten his grip onto the mysteries figure before him. One who drones a similar navy like outfit, the only differences was their abilities and appearances. While Craig has raven locks, the other has blond hair. Their eye colour clash, from sea green, to hazel hues. Not to mention he was a head taller than the other male. 

Other than that, Craig knows nothing about the said hero - presuming he is as such - than the given information in which both Token took the time to collect. Which was near to nothing. 

"What do -  _nrgh_  - want?" The blond haired male twitched as he spoke, his tone softer, but rigid to some extend.  

"I want you to come with me?" The other male calmly answered. His sight continued to bores into his sea green eyes, and the other male gagged. 

"First you  _punchmeinthestomach_ , threw me -  _ugh_  - against the wall, and now  _youwantme_  to follow you!  _Areyouinsane_!?

Yes.

"No." 

A stuck of lighting fall between them, forcing Craig to let go. 

"I would recommend leaving  _beforeIlose_  control." 

Craig didn't falter by the threat, in fact he stood his ground, eyes narrowed. "No can do, I'm on a mission to find the missing link - and I think you're the one." 

"A missing link?" 

"Yes, we think you're that missing link." He didn't mention that Clyde was right; that the last hero would be a blonde hair, anime looking boy. 

The twitchy blond took a moment to process the thoughts, every once in a while another jerk like movement, and  _nrghs_  and  _ughs_ , would take certain stage. However Craig remind patient, a rare trait he solely reserved for Clyde and his sister; Tricia. Speaking of his sister, he made a mental note to call his sister back in the States and check up on his guinea pigs. 

"Okay, I'll come, in one condition..." 

"State it." 

The other male simply rose his eyebrows, but proceeded nevertheless. "I want you to kiss me." 

Craig open his mouth, but quickly shut it when his mind repeated his words. "W-what?" 

"Did I shutter?" Narrowed eyes and folded arms, as a smirk creep up on the blond haired expression. "Or is that too gay for you?" 

No. 

"Yes."

"Well then - I suppose this is where we say goo-"

Before the other male could finish his sentence, he felt his lips pressed against another, rendering him wordless. 

The kiss was brief, lasted only a few seconds - three in fact - before the taller male pulled his lips away. Cheeks warm, but his stoic like expression remind unfazed. While the blond haired male, was still shock, slowly - but surely - raising his right hand to brush his lips from the recent contact. 

"Good enough for you princess?" Craig said, pulling the mysteries male out of trance. 

"Another." He whispered, but this time, with both hands, latched onto the raven haired's jacket and brought their jagged lips together once more. Stunned. Craig didn't move for a moment, his mind wrapped up by the sheer fact, he's making out with a complete stranger. In his hero persona. In the middle of fucken Japan. Japan out of all places. Yaoi fangirls be lurking out any moment with a fucken camera at hand. Yet when he felt his bottom lips pressed against by another's lips, Craig finally let out a groan - and you know fucken what? 

Fuck it.

Fuck the mission. 

Fuck Japan.

Fuck everything. 

His making out with a beautiful blond haired, one who hasn't left his fucken mind for the last couple of days. So yes, he's going to make out with this other superhero, because god damn it - he's still human, the last time Craig checked. 

So Craig kissed him back, just as eager, arms wrapped around the younger male waist, and pushed him up against the wall. The other male groan through their kiss, fingers clenched against his shoulder, just desperate to hold onto something when they lips collide once again. This time, with parted lips, as their tongue met halfway before Craig forced his way deep inside. 

"Fucken hell-" Craig spoke his lips, and the nameless hero smirks, placing both hands on the side of his cheek, his voice dangerously low.

"Don't let go." 

Craig felt a shiver down his spine, but heed his words, when the blond haired placed a timid kiss, before parting their lips once more. 

However instead of their tongues clashing one again, the taller male felt -  _cold_. 

No. 

 _Freezing_ , in fact. 

Craig's eyes snap open, and felt the temperature within his mouth plumper at an alarming rate. The other hero however, simply smile through the kiss, as crystal winds blows out of another's lips and into Craig's.

Then the final spell was cast next. "Chill out." 

With that being said, several icicles forms in mid air, and with a click of a finger; impaled the helpless hero.

All five of them launched into different sections of his body.

"I'm sorry Craig." 

The blond haired finally uttered, as he threw the frozen body onto the ground, dusting off any loose shards on his shoulder. 

"But I'm not that missing link." 

 

* * *

 

"And... you've seen them all?"

"Not seen them, I am simply aware."

 "Have they been with anyone else?"

"In all universe, no."

"Why?"

"To be honest. I have no idea why..."

A red string tug between the two.

"We may be lovers now, but in the next life, we're not."

And it's not fair.


End file.
